


Trapped and Cornered

by Vulpsis



Series: Pokemon One-Shot Lemons [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Feral, Lemon, NSFW, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Ranger Emily went out to the field to investigate strange sightings only to be whisked away by a frisky Flygon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped and Cornered

Light watersports near the end! So beware if it's something you'd like to avoid.

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and pulled me out of some heavy dream. I already forgot quickly what it was about when I sat up in my bed. Lazily, I walked to the bathroom and slowly stripped off my silky pink pajamas and tossed them aside. Before I got into the shower I saw my petite body reflecting in the mirror. I knew I had a body that drove boys insane and would drive some to kill just to touch. I was skinny without meaning to be and my posture made me look curvy and showed off my plump rear. My C-cup breast also bounced together with every slight movement making it an annoying magnet to all boys. Despite all that I felt like another light skinned brown haired girl that was about to take a shower. There wasn't anything special about me, just my appearance.

Steam poured out from above from the hot water I turned on. I stepped inside to feel the soothing hot water splash over me. I ran my hands through my arms and legs, sliding a closed hand across my groin as well before turning and letting the water rush through my hair and down across my back and rear. I just stood there, letting the water run through my head and long brown hair which felt so calming and relaxing.

Eventually I stopped being lazy and started to scrubb myself everywhere. I applied my herbal scented shampoo and conditioner a couple times before letting all the suds wash off and jumping out the shower. Before getting dressed I brushed my teeth and then began to dry and brush my hair. When I was done my bouncy hair looked alive and full, it was my pride and joy. It almost went past my waist as it hung down in beautiful shiny wave of light brown.

Back in my room I put on my usual underwear, soft pink panties and a pink bra that matched. I was raised as a feminine girl so I really liked to wear pink when I can. But today wasn't a day to show it, I had work today as a Pokemon Ranger. I then put on my dark brown ranger shorts and then my white T and finally my ranger jacket whichey had the front filled with pockets all over it. I tried to position my jacket so that it would cover my breast well, but all my attempts seemed to only make it seem I was showing off. I was a bit well endowed for a teen so sometimes I'd get some unsolicited stares, and being a ranger didn't help. I slipped on my ranger boots and made sure the laces were tied tightly before heading on out.

Later that day I was waiting at the desert for my assigned partner. I had my go-goggles with me but I just let them dangle around my chest since there wasn't a sandstorm sweeping right now. I sat on a large boulder, my two legs dangling and occasionally kicking as I waited patiently for my comrade. I was suppose to be meeting with him today since there were reports of some people wearing matching goofy outfits. It sounds silly but that usually means there's some fanatical team going around trying to do some wacky goal that meant harm for Pokemon or the environment. Sometimes both.

After a while of waiting I laid across the sand covered boulder and sighed. He was taking a while and the sun was beginning to take its toll on me. I groaned athe the thought of catching sunburn before I closed my eyes. I didn't mean to but I knew I was going to take a nap. I didn't care that my stylus fell out of my hand since there was nothing but sun going on.

I only had them shut for what felt like a second when suddenly a loud cry echoed out over me. Surprised, I awoke and quickly stood up right away. All my training taking control as I jumped back ready to fight back while I searched for my handy stylus until I saw that it was a fully evolved Flygon looking at me. I saw my reflection off those cool looking red membranes that protected his eyes.

"Hi.. ." I said, blinking up at Flygon stood tall, its large tail waget curiously as its long slender neck leaned forward so his cool looking eyes could scan me up and down.

He then smiled, well not really smile but more of a smirk. It looked like he was up to something so naturally I grew suspicious.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. I began to relax and crossed my arms. It wasn't unusual for a Pokemon to come up to us and ask for help, but they way this Flygon approached me nonchalantly just to smile annoyed me since I'm supposed to be out there doing something important. He nodded and before I had time to react he suddenly stretched out his wings and flew towards me. I tried to step back but I tripped against the stupid Boulder.

At that moment I saw the stylus nearly buried in the sand. I reached out for it but I only managed to feel it before Flygon picked me off the ground and flew me high up into the sky. "WAAAH! WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" He didn't listen; it continued to fly high up from the ground. I tried to look down but the fear of heights messed with my perspective and made my head spin. I tried to see how high up were were but the shrinking desert and nearby towns told me I was too high to survive a fall so I held on around that Flygon's neck for dear life, scared and nervous about what was going to happen next.

My heart was beginning to relax since we've been flying for what felt like hours. I saw the sun beginning to set from across the watery horizon when Flygon finally began to lower his altitude. I tried to peek over below to see why but then I felt that horrible nauseous fear of height overtake my body and I buried my head into Flygon's chest even though he was something I should be fearing too. Gradually with time my fear began to melt away. I calmed down and relaxed when the slow flapping of his wings told me we were nearly done with the unscheduled flight. Soon I heard the loving sound of feet hitting the ground and I looked over. What I felt was mixtures of relief and uncertainty.

We landed but it looked like he brought me over to his cave. We were upvon a high cliff that was impossible to climb down safely without gear. He relinquished his grip on me and I jumped down and landed in a clumsy fashion. I wasn't used to being on my own two feet for a bit and had to regain my sense of position by walking around a bit. When I finally got my legs working again I turned around and broke the long silence between us.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked as I looked over at him. He appeared to be smirking but I don't know why, I could feel his shiny red eyes observing and analyzing every detail of my body. I couldn't help but feel creeped out,. It was the same sensation I had when perverted guys would check me out. I tried to ignore him and look over the cliff to get an idea of where we were. All I could see is an ocean a long ways down with land and a forest quite a while away. One thing's for sure, I wasn't going to be able to make it out on my own.

Suddenly I felt creepy slender fingers gripping at my waist. Shrieking, I turned around and saw that Flygon was trying to hug me. My heart was racing; I didn't want to think he brought me here for THAT reason,. I wanted to think that he was just a Pokemon wanting to show off his home to someone he thought was pretty and would later take me back home. I tried to play it off with a laugh. I walked backwards towards the cave and did that annoying habit of mine where I twisted my finger in my now tangled light brown hair.

"H-hey now, it's a nice view and all but can you take me home please? I have people waiting for me and I'm sure they're looking for me..."

Flygon was still smirking when he slowly made his way towards me. I began to panic, the air grew thick for my lungs and made it hard to breathe. His hands reached out toward me, his fingers opening and closing. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do. I prayed and hoped inside my head that he wouldn't use me as a... a mate! I slowly walked backwards into the dark cave since there was no where else for me to retreat. Underneath my feet I felt thick straw like grass crunching with every step I took. I turned around and saw that there was a pile of grass shaped into what looked like a bed for a Pokemon. I turned to observe the rest of the cave and saw several scratch marks around the cave walls.

That's when I realized that this place wasn't just his home, it WAS his mating nest. I've read many books on Pokémon nests and I know that dragon type pokemon secluded their personal mates leaving nothing but a bed and a reminder of what would happen if they left.

The scratch markings was the reminder.

My heart felt like it was trying to pound out of my chest. Flygon nodded slowly with that smirk, his tongue licking over his lips. He knew that I just realized what was going to happen. He was going to mate me.

"NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to run past him but he quickly caught me with a single powerful arm and threw me on top of the pile of grass. I couldn't help but cry out in pain while the air was knocked out of me from the impact. Before I could even react I felt him forcing my arms down. I opened my eyes and his face took up nearly my entire field of vision. His smirk was gone now and there was nothing but a look of determination in his eyes now. He was asserting dominance over me, I studied the habits and behaviors of many Pokemon but never expected to the be the one who would be treated like a female Pokemon!

He pressed his nose against my neck and took in great whiffs. The air rushed along my skin and tickled me making my body shiver from the cool sensation. I tried to struggle against him while kicking my legs blindly. I resisted by pulling my arms away from him but all of it was in vain. I cried out upon feeling something smooth, warm and wet brush against the side of my neck. He then licked me again and again. It tickled in such a weird way that I couldn't help but moan the third time.

I think I knew what he was trying to do. He was attempting to calm me, licking me in such a way that my body began to relax even when my mind was panicking. My resistance grew weaker and I began to hate myself since I knew I was enjoying it. I wasn't just relaxing now, my body was reacting positively to his licking. Maybe he instinctively knew more about the female body than I did.

I know he could sense my body was going into heat because he had that stupid smirk again. His eyes past the thin red membrane were halfway opened as he looked down at me. He licked much more slowly than before, making sure I squirmed and even squeal a bit while his tongue draped across my neck. While he did this his claws ripped through my ranger shorts and began to strip me.

The sound of thick cloth ripping reminded myself of what was happening and I tried to squirm and kick away again with renew vigor. This didn't last long at all though, that damn tongue was making it so that I didn't want to fight back. I tried to tilt my head to the side to keep him from licking again but then his claw would force my head to tilt back. My neck then remained further exposed to his tongue which frustrated me but honestly, I was enjoying it too.

"You don't have to be so rough..." I muttered when I raised a hand to try and pull his claw away. He actually chuckled before letting my head go. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against my wet neck. I couldn't help but gasp out in surprise followed by a consenting moan. I didn't dare to fight back anymore and laid still while Flygon finished ripping through my jeans.

My soft pink underwear was revealed to Flygon now. He pulled back with that same smirk on his face, his attention now focused on my lower half. He was extra careful to remove my panties in one piece. I began to wonder why he was being so slow and careful not to accidentally tear them while he them slid over my legs and around my boots. My question was soon answered when he brought my pair to his nose and took in a single large whiff. He then smiled with satisfaction before he threw them over his shoulder.

"You're such a perv..." I mumbled while I felt a thin blush growing on my face. He chuckled.

His slender fingers then gripped at my bare legs. I spread them open with his guidance while I hovered a hand over my sex. I couldn't help blush further from embarrassment while he stared with great interest. I tightly closed my eyes and turged my head away, bracing myself for whatever he was about to do. I felt his large nose pressing against my sex, sniffing and bathing it with warm air. The sensation tickled nearly every nerve down there and made me quietly moan in both fear and anticipation. I was still scared at what was about to happen, but so far everything felt good so there was the kinky part of me that wanted to happen.

Finally his claws gently forced my legs down to rest as his rather large tongue brushed across my moistened lips. The sensation of having every inch enveloped in a hot salivary feeling was so good I couldn't help but buck my hips forward. His smooth wet tongue tasted every sensitive nerve including my clit in one smooth motion. It was so amazing that it almost began to border over to a ticklish pain. His large red muscle moved up and down continuously, and occasionally tried to slip a taste inside as I began to grow more and more moist. My whole body seemed to be in a trance, my hips wouldn't stop bucking against him and I could feel butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly. My legs were stretching as straight as they can go as my toes involuntarily coiled.

I felt my breast swell up in excitement as my nipples began to poke against my bra. It was almost as if they were begging for attention as well. I couldn't help but grip at them and rub at them against my T-shirt. My two hands held and massaged my luscious breast in swirling motions. I began to feel really dirty so I looked down, trying to get mind focused on something else when I stopped and saw that Flygon's eyes were closed. He continued to taste me, a vivid blush was on his face as well while he licked me up and down like a dog with a toy.

For some reason the image of Flygon eating me out began to excite me more. My hips began humping against him even faster as I gently laid a hand over his head, my fingers petting over his two large antennae. The Flygon looked up across at me with his parted maw and winked, that simple action made me froth a bit inside. He noticed how I was treating my own chest and his arms reached underneath my shirt and ripped through my bra to grab onto my swollen breast. His pointy claws playfully and yet carefully poked against my nipples before he rubbed my nibbles between his slender fingers, driving me crazy and making me drool with a goofy smile as every sensitive spot on my body was getting equal attention from this freaky Flygon.

He then suddenly stopped. I almost began to pout when he retreated his arms and got back up. The dragon type wiped his wet maw with an arm. I was trying to catch my breath as I saw he was looking down at me with a hungry stare. I could see myself in the reflection of his red membranes, there I was sprawled across the grass floor breathing heavily with my dripping pussy exposed as my well endowed chest heaving up and down. My nipples were clearly poking through my shirt and I still had on my ranger boots and jacket. My hair was a mess and covered in grass. No wonder he looked so horny, I looked like a total slut to him and he had me all to himself.

When I finally stopped looking at his eyes as a mirror I saw something that below him that grabbed my attention. In between his legs was a large pink cock, a dragon's cock no doubt throbbing and ready to go with a thin bead of pre on the narrow tip. He smirked when he saw that I knew what he was going to do next. If I had the strength I'd get up and try to run, but to where? Or maybe I wouldn't, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It wasn't the way I imagined my first time.

He forced my arms down over my head against the straw bed. He leaned over me so that his face hovered half an inch away from mine. The son of a bitch was smiling but this time for some reason his smile made a spark of heat rise inside. Instead of the fear I felt for him my body seemed to relax and melt, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as a thin smile formed on my lips. His lips came close to mine while his large tongue came out. To my surprise I wanted to taste him, I opened my mouth slightly which seemed to motivate him because the next second his lips were pressing against mine. His tongue easily overpowered mine and penetration past my lips. My lithe tongue swirled around his though so that we could taste each other. I began to feel overwhelmed when I felt his warm pointed cock brush between my legs to look for the entrance.

I was beginning to feel so horny that I rocked against him and struggled against his arms just so I can try to help him force that large hot thing inside of me. Finally his tip found the entrance. It began to poke inside shyly at first before it nestled inside. He then pulled back from the kiss and I felt his warm saliva trailing down the side of my lips while smiled warmly down at me. His grip on my hands then tightened before he forced his cock all the way inside of me.

My body shot up against his as I cried out in pain I felt his powerful dragon cock rip through something inside of me and stab me deep inside. My vision blurred as I felt Flygon's face nuzzle against mine. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. He pulled back, a warm red liquid covering his cock before he slowly made his way through again. Each movement felt like a purging flame inside of me even though he was moving slowly for my sake. I tried to hold back my cries as I tightly shut my eyes. I bit my lip while he did this a few more times.

He eventually let go of my hands before lifting me up from the floor and hugging his arms around my back. I was sitting against him now and I immediately I hugged around his long slender neck tightly as I tried to brace myself. Our bodies sitting against each other on the soft straw floor as we humped each other. My little cries echoed back into my ears thanks to the cave and for the first time here I felt safe with Flygon. He was being kind and compassionate. He was still a perv but right now so was I.

He soon picked up his paceNmaking me moan out each time his cock hit my deepest point. Soon the painful purging fire died down and I could feel my insides grow wet which helped dull the pain even more. Eventually I began to feel the amazing hot pleasure and my hips began to hump against his movements as well. Flygon noticed my changed attitude and gradually began to fuck me faster. His large cock filled my entire insides up and dragged across every spot. It felt every inch inside along with a sweet spot I didn't know I had. That damn hot dragon cock stretched me from the inside and I could even feel my belly almost bulge from the very tight fit.

He then gripped my plump ass and lifted me up into the air and continued to fuck me from the new position. He was standing up now and still hugging around my back. My legs wrapped around his waist and rested on his circular thighs as he fucked me harder and faster. This new position felt so much better, I can feel his cock going even further inside. It was stretching my tight pussy out even more and making my slim belly bulge a bit more as he jammed that large dragon member past my womb.

At first I tried to hold back my moans but I couldn't help but cry and beg for more. Soon even my mind was gone as I gave up any form of restraint and gave into the sinful pleasure. My tongue was lolling out as I fucked him back, my legs tightened as I held onto him. "Yes, Flygon! Harder!" I shouted. Flygon obliged happily, he moved and pressed me against the wall of the cave as his claws gripped at my sides to pull my hips down in sync with his thrusts. "Yes! Please! Harder! Ah! Ah!" He looked at me, his usual dirty smirk on his face and his cool shiny red eyes giving me that hungry look. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better his look just made my insides melt all over again, and before I knew what I was doing I reached over and forced his head closer to kiss him.

I couldn't fully describe what happened next. At first it felt like I had to pee but the feeling quickly skyrocketed with each passing second. Suddenly my insides tightened around that thick dragon cock and I felt my lady juices squirting out every couple seconds. The pleasure was intense and each squirt made my cry out in ecstasy. My muscles tightened and brought me to a world of orgasmic bliss I couldn't even conceive.

Flygon grunted and turned around while holding me. He dropped me on the straw bed and pulled out while his hand reached down to Jerusalem off his cock. I then felt warm squirts of sticky thick liquid shoot all over my body. Traces of it landed across my face as most of the thick creamy cum trailed across my thin belly and plump breastd. I dabbed my fingers in the mixture and gave it small lick, the taste was a bit salty and yet sweet and in my perverted state I began to suck around my own finger and greedily swirl my tongue around my lips. It was that good.

Flygon smiled down at me while catching his breath. I saw that his cock was beginning to grow soft. He kept it gripped though before another warm liquid began spraying all over me. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was doing. I didn't mind though, as a matter of fact I enjoyed the warmth. I laid there, relaxing while he marked me. This was another habit of Pokemon, some of them liked to mark their territory. That was what I am now. I was his possession. I had his scent, his warm golden fluid marking me as his. He then got down on the floor and balled up right next to me on the grass bed. I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck before I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were just as wild. Flygon was a fetishist fuck, he enjoyed a lot of different things. One night he didn't stop eating me out until I finally couldn't hold myself back and peed into his mouth. He lifted me up in the air when I slowly began to pass.I wasn't comfortable and embarrassed with the idea of not only him seeing me pee but to pee all over him. As the drops fell he greedily caught them with my tongue until I finally couldn't hold back and he sat me right there on his mouth and drunk it all as if I was some sort of beverage. Other nights he would dominate me, he would always get me a new wardrobe whenever he came back from his trips just to rip them while we fuck. The best time was when he forcefully ripped through my old white T straight down the middle just to fondle with my tits, his long sharp claws carefully twisting my nipples as he continued to fuck me while I was on the floor, that large red tongue tasting and sucking on the other one. Every once in a while he would want me to be the dominant one,. Sometimes he would be on the floor as I fucked him cowgirl style. Sometimes he'd even wear a leash and I would be his trainer. Other times I'd use my feet. He'd groan in pain as I stomped all over him, making him beg for mercy before I finished him off with my feet only.

Soon the cave grew with toys and wardrobes that he would collect. I only stayed there for a week before he finally warmed up to the idea of letting me home. It was a nice homecoming and friends and family were relieved to see me. It was surprising how quickly things returned to normal though and I was back with the Rangers with a new outfit.

In a short time though I grew bored with life and looked forward to the days Flygon would come and pick me up. I became as perverted and sex obsessed as he and I fell in love with that cute mischievous smirk he would have right before he did the nasty. We were mates now and I loved it.


End file.
